


【镜扉】吸血鬼paro①（吸血鬼×人类）

by Mr_Prince



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: *单纯的开车，并没有什么实际意义*结尾仓促，不打算讲后续发展*过程可能看起来有点疼**R18注目、ooc,  尤其是镜
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“好痛啊……好痛啊……”  
趴在自己身上的這個長著少年模樣的生物正瘋狂的撕扯著自己的衣服，一條胳膊上有渾濁的鮮血湧出，一雙水晶晶的大眼睛裡泛著淚，口裡呼出的氣體聚成一團白霧打在臉頰上。如果沒有看到“他”露出的尖利的不同於人類的獠牙，千手扉間真的會以為這只是一個受了重傷的普通的孩子。  
“滾開！”千手扉間抬手推攘多次往自己身上攀爬的不明物種——為了方便，暫時稱他為“少年”好了——由於之前對方的突襲被猝不及防的咬了一口，現在像是打了麻藥似的渾身使不上一點力氣。  
是口腔中分泌出的體液的緣故嗎？  
不……不只有這樣。  
千手扉間的大腦運轉著，雖然事實令人羞恥到不想承認，但溶入自己身體裡的液體明顯不僅具有麻痹肌肉的作用。  
居然還能催情嗎？  
連鏡子都不需要，千手扉間就能猜出來自己現在已經要扭曲到變形的表情。  
“簡直就是怪物！”  
好不容易蓄足了力氣打算把身上的傢夥一腳踹開，卻不想對方發了瘋似的死死按住蹬在下腹上的腳，手上使力拉起並向身側一扯，千手扉間就連腿帶人一下從依靠在樹幹上的狀態被拖到整個人仰躺在地上。地面上大大小小的沙石硌的他後背滋滋的疼，而自己身上那東西連一秒都沒停頓，用蠻力直接把他的衣服“刺啦”撕成了兩半。  
糟、了——  
腦海中剛迸出危險訊號的一瞬“少年”就猛的撲上來壓在千手扉間的上半身上，帶有侵略性的舌頭也一同捲入自己的口腔糾纏起自己的。  
“唔！”千手扉間費力的用手臂擋著“少年”在自己胸膛亂摸亂抓的手，雖然幾乎使不出力氣，但平時學習到的格鬥術在當下還是起到了多少作用。  
許是千手扉間一次次地反抗惹惱了黑衣“少年”，在他的舌頭向外推擠對方侵入的時候，堅硬的獠牙刺破軟肉帶出一股濃重的血腥。密集的感覺神經不斷地向千手扉間傳達著疼痛的信號，而他卻只能被糾纏著舌肉發出模糊不清的呻吟，被迫張開的雙唇中溢出了不知是誰的唾液，刺鼻的鐵銹味在口腔中蔓延，混著一些稀薄的清液滑入自己的喉管。  
混……蛋，惡心死了！竟然直接在裡面——！  
“少年”收回牙齒，含住對方的軟舌吸濡，口中分泌的液體沿著兩人相接的部分被千手扉間咽進胃囊。  
這個人類，不反抗了嗎？  
察覺到對方的掙扎幅度減小，甚至連受到自己卷挾的小舌也開始有了細微的回應，顫顫巍巍的摩擦起自己的，“少年”心裡一喜，更加賣力的舔弄銀髮男人的口腔，牙齒的尖銳不小心劃過敏感的黏膜時引起對方難以自製的顫抖，愈來愈多的清液由腺體分泌出來。  
這個世界一定是錯的。  
如果當事人之一不是自己的話了，千手扉間是很想吐槽一句的，但現在的情況下他只想罵人。  
全身虛軟不說，自己的下體居然還因為那體液裡的催情成分起了反應！  
要是壓在身上的是個女人也就罷了，可對方別說性別了，連個人類都算不上！  
再加上那抵在自己胯間的和雄性一般的硬物，這下千手扉間是真的無語到要哭了。  
“少年”還算是纖細的手揉捏著他裸露的胸膛，動作小心翼翼卻並不輕柔，甚至可以說是有些有些粗暴了，緊實有彈性的胸肌被蹂躪的發軟，愛撫過得部分泛起紅痕在雪白的肌膚上格外顯眼。身為男人明明不該有反應的乳首也在手指的挑逗中挺立起來，淡淡的色彩染上了嫣紅，竟像是一副等待著對方疼愛的樣子。  
——好可愛。  
前臂傳出的疼痛和由此引起的性欲使“少年”理智斷線，眼前男光滑人赤裸的身軀慢慢變得粉嫩散發出誘人的味道讓他越發的興奮。羞恥與不甘的表情展現在男人的臉上，無法忍耐的渴望卻從中一點一點滲透出來，迷蒙了他的眸子。  
好可愛，好像想吃掉。  
瘋狂的想法在“少年”的腦海產生，行動沒有半分的猶豫，下一秒他的銳齒便咬上了千手扉間的胸口，如同小巧的櫻桃被刮破果皮流出了血色的汁水。  
“痛！”  
千手扉間疼得叫出聲，手上瞬間恢復了些許力氣，一拳將啃咬著自己的“少年”打倒在地。趁著對方被揍懵的空檔，他飛快的翻身扶著身旁的樹幹爬起來，也顧不上還在出血的乳首和脊背上被石子磨蹭出的痕跡，一步一歪的朝著遠離“少年”的方向逃去。  
然而“少年”的反應力出乎千手扉間的預料，原本可以打暈普通人的拳頭竟然只能夠阻礙對方幾秒。  
再次被撲倒在地的結果幾乎要徹底泯滅掉千手扉間僅餘的希望。  
真是要瘋了！  
“少年”強硬的把千手扉間按在地上，光裸的皮膚與凹凸不平的沙石相接觸又劃出道道傷痕，後背上大的驚人的壓力更是直接讓一些尖銳的石子紮入皮肉。胸前被折磨過得乳珠蹭在地上，血液讓表面粘上了一層土灰，摩擦起來刺痛感更甚。  
但即使是在這種惡劣情況下，千手扉間還是可悲的發現自己硬了。  
胸口絲絲的疼痛不僅沒有削減體內的欲望反而使快感更加強烈，無力的肢體在“少年”的觸碰下變得滾燙。  
逃不掉了，他絕望的想。  
並不是因為要被進入身體而感到如此惡心，他反胃的是對這種強迫性行為的束手無策與無可奈何。  
這是只有怪物才做得出來的事情。  
沒有情感的非人類，和單純滿足自己欲望的野心，吞噬著千手扉間的自尊心。  
“你，很痛苦嗎？”  
正打算完全放棄自我的千手扉間忽然聽到背後“少年”的聲音，平和而且溫柔的。  
居然會像人類一樣說話。  
千手扉間冷笑一聲不做回應。  
難道說很痛苦對方就能放了自己嗎？如果真的能夠抑制住欲望的話了，就不會發展成現在這個樣子了！


	2. Chapter 2

“對……對不起……嗚……”“少年”的聲音哽咽起來，壓在自己身上的力度也輕了不少，“我不是故意的……可、可是我忍不住……嗚哇……我好疼啊……”  
雖然不知道為什麼“少年”的態度會忽然轉變，但千手扉間絕不會放棄任何能夠逃脫此刻危險處境的機會。他從“少年”的手下掙脫後，因全身肌肉酸軟而不得不挪到幾米之外地方滯留喘息。  
“少年”像是沒反應過來似的停留在原地，不僅沒有馬上採取抓捕措施，反而豆大的淚水從他猩紅的眼中滾落。他用手按著自己流血不停的胳膊，哭聲一波接著一波。  
“痛啊……我忍不了、怎麼辦……胳膊好痛啊……”  
千手扉間有一個缺點，而且是天生的，改也改不過來的。  
他縱然在周圍人眼中總是保持著冷若冰霜的模樣，但這一表現卻不包括未成年。  
沒錯，千手扉間或許就是個十足的小孩控。  
他總是會在幼童的面前脫下厚重的防禦展露出內心的喜悅，而且到現在還沒有學會拒絕他們的無理要求，有求必應。  
“你傷得很重？”  
話是這麼問的，但其實只要長了眼的人就不可能看不出來，“少年”一側的袖子早已不知去處，深刻的傷口嵌在幼嫩的手臂上，鮮血不停的由肌肉裂開處流出。  
千手扉間想問的並不是這個，可那話他實在是說不出口，更何況自己剛才還被對方那麼粗暴的對待過。  
雖然對方的小臉看起來真的很委屈。  
“……怎麼才能幫你？”  
“少年”睜了睜淚眼，好像是沒聽懂的樣子。  
“所以說，你希望我怎麼做？”難得耐心的，千手扉間又問了一遍。  
“要、要幫我嗎？”  
因為心裡有不太好的推測，所以千手扉間並不想要給予對方第三次機會。  
“少年”等了一會兒沒聽到回答，就又捂著傷口抽泣了起來:“嗚……我不想勉強你，我好痛……不想勉強你……可我痛、痛到想要和人類結合……嗚，不要啊，我快忍不住了，你快、快走……好難過，哪裡都好難過……”  
從“少年”不成文的字句中千手扉間已經得到了自己想要的訊息，和推測的一樣，即使他相當的不情願這個猜想能被證實。  
反正都已經被弄成這副慘樣了，再慘一點大概也不會有什麼區別。  
千手扉間在心裡暗罵自己的不堅定，一邊搖搖晃晃的來到“少年”面前。  
體內的催情素早就發揮了作用，這樣做不僅是為了對方也是為了自己，他替自己辯解。  
“做吧。”千手扉間開口。  
“嗚嗚嗚……做什、誒？”  
“不要等我改變主意。”  
“少年”一下子理解了千手扉間的意思，立馬臉上就浮現出了驚喜若狂的表情。  
“真的嘛？十、十分感謝！”  
有那麼一瞬間，千手扉間都覺得自己是不是被催情素催傻了腦子，不然怎麼會答應和一個不知是什麼品種的生物做出人類交合的舉動來。  
事實證明，“少年”釋放的體液真的是有很強的效力。  
在褲子被褪下之後，千手扉間難堪卻不驚訝發現不但自己的性器已經勃起，甚至連身後的某個部位也滲出了黏液。  
“少年”焦急的用手指為他做著不怎麼熟練的擴張運動，汗水順著臉頰滑下，也分不清究竟是緊張的還是單純的疼的。  
“夠……了……”  
說實話，千手扉間一點也不想體驗這種手指在後穴內進出的感覺，他只希望能夠快點完成任務然後消除令人煩躁的空虛感。  
“少年”看似還有些猶豫，但胳膊上的傷口已經折磨得他幾乎神智不清也放棄了繼續準備前戲，顫抖著將自己腫脹的巨物挨上千手扉間的穴口。緊接著，粗大的陰莖頭部就破開穴肉的阻撓闖入體內，和手指完全不同的尺寸撐得千手扉間喘息著吟叫。  
混蛋，痛死了。  
我怎麼會為了緩解你的疼痛而跟自己過不去？  
千手扉間腦海還來不及思考這個猛然炸出的問題，就被對方強勢打斷。  
“少年”將他的雙腿向兩邊大力扯開，讓小穴能夠更輕易地張合。炙熱的柱體不加停頓的堅定推入，一寸寸的被喂進緊致的腸道。  
“啊、啊哈……”  
因為催情素而變得敏感不已的內壁黏膜受到摩擦發出愉悅的水聲，不在意狠絕的碾壓推擠更有甚者樂此不疲的纏繞上來緊緊的吸附在表面。  
對自己身體的變化，千手扉間只能在無地自容的用手背遮住面部表情的時候，咬住自己以防止露出一絲羞恥的聲音。  
只是，就連這點，他也很快做不到了。  
“少年”穩穩將自己的陰莖頂進千手扉間的後穴，而後便迫不及待的抽插了起來，沒有給他留有一絲喘息的餘地。堅硬的性器來回攪動著稚嫩的穴肉，不時的壓過深處的敏感點，一陣陣酥麻的感覺順著甬道內壁傳入大腦，千手扉間一個激靈，高昂的呻吟聲傾瀉而出。  
“唔啊、嗯……不、太快、啊……”  
“少年”又仿佛是失去了理智般毫不在乎千手扉間的請求，手上的動作越發的迅速，挺動胯部的力量像是要嵌入他的肉體，捅入他的內臟。灼熱的性器不斷的給予後穴快感，他漸漸感覺不到異物侵襲的不適，難忍的舒爽感在體內擴散開來。甬道內分泌的腸液使性器的進出更加順利，肉壁被摩擦的火熱，乖順柔和的隨著抽插頻率吐息咬合。“少年”的撞擊使千手扉間白皙的臀瓣泛起紅色，稚嫩的穴口被陰莖摩擦的鮮亮，覆上體內被擠壓出的液體微微的顫動著，顯得很是色情。  
千手扉間在“少年”的操弄下斷斷續續的低聲呼喊，腰肢配合著對方的動作而不停扭動。  
“嗯、嗯啊！啊……哈、啊……”  
緊致柔軟的甬道賜給了“少年”不曾品嘗過得快樂，他在越來越快的抽插中重重一挺，將自己的性器全部頂入身下那個令自己舒服的小穴，欲望隨之釋放出來。  
千手扉間也在精液的刺激下也淫叫著射出了白濁。  
看到懷中的男人癱倒在地上，“少年”似乎才重拾了記憶，憑著本能俯下身子吻了吻千手扉間帶淚的眼角。  
“還好嗎？”  
千手扉間躺在地面上，原本就使不上力的四肢現在更是酸軟到沒有知覺。差點要脫口而出的訓斥在看到對方恢復如常的手臂後還是憋了回去，只擺給了那副看似無辜和善的俊臉一記眼刀。  
現在可好，對方是沒什麼大問題了，自己卻是後穴疼，在沙土上摩擦的脊背也疼。  
不過，體內燥熱的情欲倒是消散的差不多了。  
千手扉間勉強安慰自己兩人都算是達成了目的，正想結束此時這個尷尬的局面時，他不可置信的發現埋在自己體內的東西居然又腫脹起來。  
“等、住手！住——啊！”  
“少年”突然的衝撞打碎了千手扉間的話語。他扶起千手扉間的細腰朝自己的陰莖上按去，翹起的豐臀緊緊貼合上自己的胯間，硬熱的粗長插入對方更加幽深的內裡。  
“真是千年難遇的美味……”紅瞳的“少年”笑起來，嘴角洋溢著滿足，“我叫做宇智波鏡，是純種的吸血鬼。”  
他意猶未盡舔了舔上唇，方才甜美的味道還留在舌尖，熾熱的目光注視著千手扉間被動陷入情欲的臉頰，沉睡千年的血液再次開始躁動。  
“之後就請多指教了，老師。”


End file.
